


Timing

by laadychat



Series: fics I've never finished [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Marinette knows. She knows and doesn't exactly know what to do.Or maybe she does?*rated T for Language*





	Timing

Well, it was him and she was just going to have to accept that now.  
  
Thank _God_ , she had a long weekend ahead of her. She didn't know what she'd do if tonight was a school night. Besides, it's not everyday that you find out a big, top secret.  
  
Especially when it was about a certain feline hero.  
  
And certainly when it about your partner.  
  
She just had to be there when he transformed. Right place at the right time, yeah?  
  
_Wrong_.  
  
Now she had to deal with the sheer fact of her partner's civilian identity.  
  
Who so happens to be her crush. And her classmate. What were the odds?  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Marinette turned towards her kwami. "Let me get this right, Adrien Agreste, the same Adrien Agreste who is in my class, is Chat Noir?"  
  
"You saw right." Tikki sighed, landing on her master's shoulder.  
  
"It's just... Adrien is the dorky, pun-loving, Chat Noir?" Shaking her head, Marinette ran her fingers through her hair. Just imagining her quiet classmate as her confident and sassy partner was so bizarre to her. In no way do the two act the same. Yeah, Adrien is kind and sweet and he loves to help people out, but she's never heard him make a pun, or be, well, Chat in any way.  
  
"You were right, Tikki. There's a lot about Chat that I don't know. But that also means," grabbing her companion gently, she brought her close to her face. "you _knew_ who he was under the mask."  
  
Shrugging, Tikki only through her a smile. A smile too innocent for Marinette's liking. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Marinette set Tikki down on her bed and stood up. "This is so weird." She muttered and began pacing. There was no way she could just sit when thinking about all this. "Chat is Adrien. Adrien is Chat. How wild."  
  
"I'm so glad you found out after the akuma attack today."  
  
Startled by the sudden confession, Marinette spun to face her kwami once again. "What?"  
  
"Imagine if you found out before the attack." Tikki snorted, her attention on the snack in her hands. "I'm actually surprised with how well your dealing with this."  
  
"I just found out that the hottest boy in my school is actually my dorky, ridiculous, partner in crime." Chuckling, the girl plopped herself on her chaise lounge. "It's gonna much easier to talk to Adrien, hell, I think I'm gonna mess with him."  
  
Eyeing her master warily, Tikki set the cookie down. Seeing Marinette take this new information with such ease wasn't feeling too right with her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just..." Tikki waved her arms around. "You're taking this suspiciously _too_ well."  
  
"Oh no, I'm still freaking out. But Adrien being Chat Noir? Oh man, I didn't know Adrien could be such a dork." Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not going to lie, Tikki, I was holding Adrien to an impossible pedestal. Like he was too perfect to be true, but now that I know he's my partner, it just, kinda brought that all crashing down." Pausing, she glanced over at the small creature. "It made me realize that maybe Adrien never really shows us his true self, you know? Maybe the way he acts like Chat is how he is when being himself."  
  
Taking back by why the pigtailed girl was saying, Tikki didn't know what to say. She was somewhat aware of it all, Plagg had hinted to it, but she wasn't expecting Marinette to think of that at all.  
  
Not noticing her kwami's surprised stare, Marinette continued. "Maybe with him being a model and a public figure has forced him to be someone else. Kinda feel blessed to see both sides of him." Shrugging, she sat back up. "I'm still processing it all but I think Adrien just needs a friend right now, someone who he can be his true self to. And so I've been thinking," grinning, she tapped on her chin. "what if I started acting more like Ladybug with him? Like, joking and teasing him, the fun stuff? Nino mentioned how Adrien thought I didn't like him after the whole wax museum trip." Grimacing, Marinette shook her head. Gah, the whole day was a disaster. "I just gotta show him how wrong he is."  
  
"Uh, not to burst your bubble or anything, but how are you going to do that, with Adrien being your ultimate crush?"  
  
"Tikki, Adrien is Chat, I can talk to him. Wait -" Marinette slapped her forehead and groaned because how could she forget. "If Adrien finds out that I have a crush on him, and he knows that I know that he's Chat, oh my God, I've had a crush on _Chat Noir all this time?"_  
  
Nodding her head, Tikki grabbed the unfinished cookie and continued to nibble on it. There was the master she knew and loved.  
  
"Wait, that also means that Adrien likes me. Me! Well, Chat likes Ladybug but Ladybug is me, and Chat is Adrien, so Adrien likes me." Bolting up from her place, Marinette threw her hands up in the air. "Oh man, we like each other."  
  
"Yup, there it is."  
  
"And you knew!"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Tikki!"  
  
Chuckling, Tikki nodded her head. "Yes, I knew. But you heard what Master said! Identities, although I never fully agreed with it, needed to remain a secret."  
  
Shoulder sagging, the girl rubbed her face. This was a situation she never thought was possible. How was it that what her partner said was so true?  
  
She did fall for him.  
  
"Ugh, when he finds out, he's not going to live it down. I knew you'd fall for me, m'Lady." She mocked, doing the two finger salute her partner was known for. "Anyways. I got to come up with a plan, Tikki. I'm gonna have to tell him soon that I know, but what's wrong with a little game?"

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just -
> 
> Puppeteer, was a wholesome episode.


End file.
